Mes mains contre son corps
by lunny
Summary: Cadeau pour lapin bleu sans patte : De tous les rôles qu’il joue, son préféré est sans doute celui près d’Orochimaru. Mais qu’il aimerait qu’il lui laisse passer ses mains contre son corps… Lemon : KabutoxOrochimaru.
1. Orochimaru domination

**Titre :** Mes mains contre son corps…

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

Et je suis sûr que cette fic est en fait tiré d'une scène censurée du manga (conviction profonde)

**Résumé :** Cadeau pour lapin bleu sans patte : De tous les rôles qu'il joue, son préféré est sans doute celui près d'Orochimaru. Mais qu'il aimerait qu'il lui laisse passer ses mains contre son corps… Lemon : KabutoxOrochimaru.

**Genre :** yaoi lemon c'est assez claire non ?

**Avertissement :** Yaoi! Alors âmes anti-yaoi, je vous conseille de partir vite fait si vous supportez pas que deux mecs se sautent dessus. Ensuite du lemon, donc faîtes attention parce que ça promet d'être hot !

**Note :** Allez un petit N'Orochi-chanxKabuto, comme lapin bleu sans patte me l'a demandé… Par contre, je sais pas si tu vas aimer…

Bonne lecture !

Kabuto haletait dans le grand lit blanc. Sa poitrine se soulevait rapidement tandis qu'il sentait une énième fois la langue de son maître parcourir son torse. Ses poignets le tiraillaient. Il essayait vainement de s'agiter pour se libérer mais il n'était pas assez fort. Orochimaru releva doucement la tête. Il regarda amusé son subordonné essayer de se détacher les poignets. Il s'approcha lentement de son oreille et souffla :

-ça ne sert à rien, je ne te détacherai pas.

Un gémissement plaintif lui répondit. Il s'en amusa. Il regarda les yeux troublés de sa victime qui n'arrivait pas à le fixer. C'est vrai que sans ses lunettes, il ne voyait quasiment rien. Il vit ces yeux le supplier en silence. Il sourit sadiquement. Il aimait ce regard désespéré. Il aimait sentir l'envie de le toucher. Il aimait sentir sa domination. Il sourit doucement en avançant sa main vers les menottes liant les poignets. Son sourire s'agrandit en voyant la lueur d'espoir dans les yeux du soumis. Il se contenta de frôler le lien. La lueur dans les yeux s'effaça.

Orochimaru se tenait à califourchon sur sa victime. Il la surplombait un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Il défit lentement les boutons de sa chemise tout en parcourant du doigt son corps. Langoureusement, sensuellement et avec grâce. Il fit tomber sa chemise avec lenteur sous le regard envieux de Kabuto. Kabuto semblait vouloir sauter proprement dit sur son maître. Mais il ne pouvait pas et le regardait se caresser une lueur de sadisme pure dans son regard. Il aurait tant voulu le frôler, le toucher, passer sa main dans les cheveux. Mais il ne pouvait pas, alors, il regardait envieusement ces mains parcourir le corps ferme. Ces mains caresser chaque centimètre carré. Ces mains qu'il aurait voulu remplacer par les siennes. Juste pour pouvoir sentir la douceur de la peau pâle se tenant devant lui.

Kabuto sentit les mains chaudes enlever doucement ses vêtements, libérant ainsi son érection pulsante. Il ferma les yeux quand il sentit des mains avides la frôler. Il gémit sentant la honte l'envahir. Malgré son envie, il se laissait aller toujours si facilement. Il sentit des mains prendre fermement ses cuisses. Il sentit qu'on le soulevait doucement. Il sentit contre son intimité quelque chose de dur. Il avait fermé les yeux et serrait les dents. Orochimaru n'était pas un homme de douceur en tout cas, il allait comme à son habitude le pénétrer violement. Il entendit le bruit d'un pantalon qui glisse. Il sentit la chaleur presque brûlante de l'érection de son maître. Il sentit qu'on le pénétrait violement.

Il n'hurla pas. Il sentit le sexe sortir pour revenir s'enfoncer plus profondément. Il sentait le membre dur se frotter à ses parois. Il avait l'impression d'être en feu de l'intérieur. Il sentit ses poignets se cogner contre la rambarde du lit. Il se sentit cambrer violement et hurla…

Plaisir…

Le rythme accélérait et il se sentait de plus en plus empli par le plaisir. Les cris qui s'échappaient de sa bouche emplissaient à eux seuls la pièce. Le lit grinçait sous les mouvements brusques et saccadés. Une main s'immisça sur le torse de Kabuto et descendit doucement vers son érection. Du liquide blanchâtre s'échappait déjà un peu. Alors qu'Orochimaru pénétrait une fois de plus violement Kabuto, il prit à pleine main le sexe de ce dernier. Cri retentissant dans la salle. Il effectua un rapide va et vient qui finit d'achever Kabuto qui éjacula dans un cri. Orchimaru le suivit de près. Il approcha sa main trempée de sperme de sa bouche et le lécha longuement. Son regard fixait le visage empourpré de Kabuto. Il se leva enfin et se rhabilla tranquillement. Après s'être vêtu, il se tourna vers Kabuto et lui fit un sourire des moins engageant. Puis il s'approcha et passa sa main sur les menottes qui se fendirent pour ne plus devenir que de la poussière. Les petits sceaux les recouvrant disparurent eux aussi. Il sortit de la pièce d'un pas tranquille laissant Kabuto dans le lit.

Kabuto se releva à son tour. Il grimaça de douleur en se rhabillant. Il semblerait que toute son anatomie était passée sous torture. Il soupira en regardant la porte close. Il reporta son regard sur ses poignets. Il eut un triste sourire.

Ce qu'il aimait chez son maître, c'est qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance.

Mais il aurait tellement voulu, qu'il le laisse passer ses mains sur son corps…

**To be continued… ?**

L'auteur (soupirant) :

-Bon ok, y a aucun scénario et je suis désolé, mais franchement, ils sont mignons à se sauter dessus !

Kabuto (air de meurtrier) :

-Pourquoi c'est tout le temps moi la victime !

L'auteur (souriant) :

-Mais t'inquiètes ! Si lapin bleu sans patte est d'accord, y aura peut-être un prochain chapitre !

Kabuto (air profondément inquiet) :

-Glupps… Euh en fait pourquoi t'as écris un truc comme ça ? T'aimes bien les relations sado-maso ou quoi ?

L'auteur (sourire freedent white) :

-Ben, ça avait l'air de lui avoir plus à lapin bleu sans patte quand tu t'étais fait sauté dessus et martyrisé dans : C'est mon subordonné… Donc je me suis dit…

Kabuto (regard désespéré) :

-Et tu crois qu'on vas te reviewer avec un truc pareil.

L'auteur (se tourne vers les lecteurs) :

-Ben… Reviews ?


	2. Kabuto domination?

**Titre :** Mes mains contre son corps…

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

Je me demande où il peut bien les ranger…

**Résumé :** Cadeau pour lapin bleu sans patte : De tous les rôles qu'il joue, son préféré est sans doute celui près d'Orochimaru. Mais qu'il aimerait qu'il lui laisse passer ses mains contre son corps… Lemon : KabutoxOrochimaru.

**Genre :** yaoi lemon c'est assez claire non ?

**Avertissement :** Yaoi! Alors âmes anti-yaoi, je vous conseille de partir vite fait si vous supportez pas que deux mecs se sautent dessus. Ensuite du lemon, donc faîtes attention parce que ça promet d'être hot !

**Note :** J'ai eu quelques problèmes avec mon ordi donc du retard ! désolé ! Donc la suite de ce couple. Cette fois par contre, c'est Kabuto qui va être content ! Il est plus long que le premier chapitre. Cette scène se passe vers le tome 16, un peu après que Orochimaru ait perdu ses bras. En espérant que lapin bleu sans patte ne m'en veuille pas .

Bonne lecture !

Orochimaru regarda son subordonné lui tourner le dos pour se rendre dans la salle adjacente. Il allait chercher des bandages pour ses bras. L'homme soupira et jeta un coup d'œil à ses bras. En premier, il avait maudit Sarutobi car il lui avait fait perdre toutes ses techniques. Maintenant, il le maudissait encore, mais plus pour les mêmes raisons. D'accord, c'était normal qu'il l'empêche de concrétiser ses projets, c'était un « gentil »… C'était normal qu'il l'empêche de tous les moyens possibles, la sécurité du village avant tout. Mais il aurait pas pu trouver une autre solution ? Il releva la tête en entendant revenir la cause des ses « problèmes ». Kabuto s'agenouilla près de son maître et commença à défaire ses bandages avec précaution.

Oui, Orochimaru avait un problème. Et ça ne concernait ni Konoha, ni Sasuke et même pas les ninjas. Son problème était le suivant : Comment combler son appétit sexuel sans pouvoir utiliser ses bras ?

Et oui, Sarutobi, cet empêcheur de coucher en rond, lui avait enlevé un de ses plaisirs les moins dangereux, ligoter son subordonné et lui faire des trucs pas nets. Et après on s'étonne qu'il soit de mauvaise humeur ! Non mais ! Ce n'était vraiment pas juste. Kabuto ignorant les pensés de son maître commença à replacer les bandes. Bien sûr, il ne pouvait même plus lui sauter dessus. Et il n'avait rien fait pour mériter ça ! Bon o.k, il avait tué des gens, fait des expériences sur des hommes, voulu tuer son maître, mais il ne méritait pas ça ! Mais bon, il avait peut-être une solution…

Kabuto ayant terminé son travail allait tranquillement quitter la pièce quand la voix de son maître ayant plus d'effet qu'une main le retenant lui dit :

-Viens…

Kabuto hésita à obéir. Pas qu'il rechigna à le faire, non ce n'était pas ça, mais il avait la désagréable impression de rêver. C'était vrai combien de fois n'avait-il pas espéré que ça se produise ? Que son maître lui demande de revenir près de lui ? Comme quoi le manque sexuel était à déplorer des deux côtés. Il s'exécuta tout de même, il n'allait pas désobéir cependant à cet ordre. Il vit dans les yeux de son maître, cette lueur habitant les pervers de ce monde. Une lueur lubrique digne d'un serpent. Et malgré le fait que son maître ne puisse pas le toucher, il frissonna comme si inconsciemment son corps comprenait avant même son esprit dans quoi il s'engageait. Il s'approcha jusqu'à pouvoir décrire avec exactitude les différentes nuances de couleur dans les yeux de son mentor. Un ordre muet dans le regard de celui qu'il respectait le plus. Quelque part dans Kabuto, une infime partie se réjouit quand comme il l'avait comprit, il prit pour la première fois les lèvres de son maître.

Pas qu'il ne se soit jamais embrassé, pas qu'il ne l'ai jamais embrassé… enfin embrassé, son maître ne l'embrassait pas, oh non ! Il le dévorait, il l'attisait comme le feu ardent, et il l'abandonnait tout aussi brutalement. Et lui jamais, il ne lui avait pris un baiser. Jamais il n'avait pu effleurer ses lèvres pour les prendre. Nuance infime pour nous mais pour Kabuto c'était plus que n'importe quoi, le pouvoir de goûter, de meurtrir ces lèvres, de caresser cette langue, de les abandonner quand il le désirerait.

Chaque parcelle de cette bouche, il l'explora cherchant quelque chose, mais cette bouche n'était imprégnée que de ça, de cette chaleur, de ce goût… Enfin il rencontra l'autre langue. Maladroit, il le fut d'abord, ce n'était pourtant pas son premier baiser mais c'était bien plus différent, jamais il n'avait mené la danse.

Et quand il se sentit tomber sur le sol un poids au dessus de lui, il su qu'il ne mènerait jamais complètement.

Il se sépara de cette bouche chaude et accueillante. Pour la première fois, il mit fin à un de leur baiser. Mais tout ce qu'il pensait à ce moment là, c'est d'en prendre un autre. Sans permission, juste comme ça. Mais si il le faisait, il risquait sa vie. Ne jamais oublier que celui au dessus de lui était un ninja puissant et bon au lit accessoirement.

Il regarda le visage de son maître, il le renversa et se retrouva sur lui. Pas de douceur, ce n'était pas une poupée de porcelaine tout de même ! Il passa une main hésitante près du haut de son maître. Kabuto savait, c'est lui qui le frôlerait à l'en faire hurler de frustration, c'est lui qui pourrait goûter à chaque parcelle de sa peau, c'est lui qui l'embrasserait quand l'envie lui viendrait et c'est pourtant lui qui serait dominé…

Kabuto se pencha vers le cou de son maître, il souffla doucement dessus. Le souffle chaud envoya des frissons à l'autre homme. Le subordonné se rapprocha avec lenteur sentant l'impatience de son aîné, il posa ses lèvres sur le cou de l'homme et le marqua d'un magnifique suçon. Orochimaru devinant les intentions de son subordonné de le marquer à vie lui envoya un coup de pied bien placé.

Kabuto l'évita de justesse et comprenant qu'il devait revoir ses priorités, il posa une main sur le torse de son maître pour y prendre appui. L'autre, il la fit glisser sous le haut de son patron. Doucement avec celle ci, il traça des formes imaginaires frôlant la peau si douce, presque tendre. Il en avait l'eau à la bouche. Kabuto releva légèrement le haut. Il se pencha lentement et commença à lécher cette peau blanche et douce. Un léger goût salé et autre chose d'infiniment excitant le goût d'Orochimaru, rien de bon ou de mauvais, juste son goût et Kabuto léchait, léchait et léchait semblant ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter mais doucement avec une lenteur qui aurait fait hurler de frustration n'importe qui, il remontait doucement. A chaque petite avancé, il relevait doucement un peu plus le haut dévoilant de plus en plus cette peau.

Kabuto arriva finalement au niveau des tétons, il les lécha, les mordilla, quand il les sentit dur, il ne s'attarda pas plus et remonta doucement rejoindre le cou blanchâtre se victime.

Orochimaru ne bronchait pas, du moins il essayait, mais le fait d'avoir une langue lui titillant le cou sur un endroit qu'il ne savait pas sensible ne l'aidait pas. Malgré le fait qu'il préférait largement attacher Kabuto à un lit (où à n'importer quoi d'autre) et lui faire subir mille outrages, il ne pouvait nier que les caresse de son subordonné était fortement agréable et malgré lui, il se détendit poussant même un grognement rauque de plaisir.

Kabuto encouragé, refit le même parcours mais en sens inverse traçant de longs sillons de salive sur le torse nu de l'homme. Le haut se trouvait quelques mètres plus loin, jeté à la hâte. Il avait chaud horriblement chaud, son érection pulsait inconfortable dans son pantalon qui le compressait fortement. C'est pour ça qu'il défit rapidement son haut et le jeta au loin lui aussi. Malgré lui, de la sueur perlait de son front, de son dos aussi s'amusant à passer dans le creux de son dos pour finir évidemment dans son pantalon, ne soulageant en rien cette érection qui le faisait presque souffrir. Il décida d'accélérer et défit, les mains légèrement tremblantes, la fermeture éclair de son maître Il abaissa violement le pantalon ainsi que le bas de son maître ne s'encombrant pas de l'enlever. Il trembla d'anticipation devant le sexe dressé. Il défit son pantalon plus fébrilement et l'envoya valser au loin. Il passa une main hésitante sur le sexe dressé.

Un frémissement se répandit dans le corps d'Orochimaru. Il avait observé attentivement son disciple en action et le voilà qui semblait bloquer. Pourtant c'est pas l'envie qui lui manquait, Orochimaru sentait très bien l'érection de son subordonné près de sa cuisse. Ce qui ne faisait qu'attiser la sienne d'érection… Il prit appui douloureusement sur ses avant-bras et fixa l'autre homme. C'était pas difficile tout de même ! Il suffisait juste qu'il se foute ça dans le cul rien d'extraordinaire. Si il avait été en état, Orochimaru l'aurait retourné et aurait réglé le problème vite fait bien fait. Mais il n'était pas en état… Le monde est injuste… Sarutobi était vraiment un enfoiré !

Kabuto ravala sa salive. Tout allait pour le mieux jusqu'à ce petit problème. Il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre du fait que c'est lui qu'on prenait d'habitude. Il inspira profondément. Il s'appuya sur les abdos d'Orochimaru ses deux mains à plat sur le ventre. Il se souleva doucement et il sentit bientôt la chaleur du sexe près de ses fesses. Il respira doucement, il devait y aller doucement. Il inspira et commença à faire entrer le sexe dans son intimité. Comble de la malchance, ses mains devenues moites par le stress dérapèrent, il perdu tout appui. Le sexe entra profondément en lui en un seul coup. Kabuto se mordit vivement les lèvres en sentant la chaleur quo n'avait rien de bienfaitrice dans son intérieur.

Orochimaru avait regardé son subordonné dans son périple. Il se demanda un court instant si éclater d'un rire sadique était une bonne solution. Il la chassa de son esprit quand il sentit un liquide chaud s'écoulé sur son sexe. Il baissa les yeux vers la zone inculpée et regarda.

Du sang s'écoulait lentement des fesses de son amant. Amant qui semblait souffrir énormément. Bien qu'il arrivait fréquemment pour ainsi dire toujours, que Orochimaru le prenait sans délicatesse, son maître essayait de ne pas le blesser plus que nécessaire. Là c'était différent, il s'était lamentablement raté. Il sentit une main chaude parcourir doucement son dos comme une caresse.

Il ferma les yeux essayant d'oublier sa douleur et se concentrer uniquement sur cette caresse.

Orochimaru malgré sa douleur au bras avait réussi à glisser sa main jusqu'à celle de son compagnon et de lui appliquer ses soins. Il sentait l'étau de chair se faire moins étroit tandis que la main effectuait sa caresse lente. De lui même, Kabuto replaça ses mains sur le torse de son maître. Pour l'instant il s'était montré un piètre amant. Il prit appui sur ses genoux et se souleva doucement jusqu'à que seul l'extrémité du sexe se retrouve dans son intimité. Dans son regard comme un défi, il fixa les yeux de son maître. Il y vit comme une moquerie muette. Il grogna de rage et se laissa pénétrer plus violement encore mais cette fois volontairement, quitte à ce qu'il souffre autant que l'autre crie !

Orochimaru, qui se demandait si finalement son idée n'était pas si géniale, essaya de s'adosser sur une chaise et observer. Pas qu'il ne ressente rien. Les fesses fermes remontant de plus en plus vite pour descendre avec le même entrain étaient bien excitantes. Le frottement de sa peau contre l'intérieur de son subordonné des plus efforisante. Et son air décidé des plus amusants. Mais il voulait jusqu'où il irait. Doucement il murmura comme un défi :

-Allez fais moi crier…

Kabuto le fixa un instant, puis violement se jeta sur les lèvres tentatrices de son maître. Il les lécha, les mordilla et finalement fit pénétrer sa langue dans celle de son maître. Il glissa ses mains dans la chevelure si tentatrice, si noire, si ensorcelante. Puis finalement, il s'éloigna à regret. Il ne cessa de promener la main dans les cheveux noirs, il ne cessa de donner des baisers passionnés ou courts à son maître. Il ne cessa de le regarder les larmes de douleur aux yeux. Il ne cessa pas de murmurer son nom comme une supplique. Il hurla de plaisir quand la pression de son sexe se relâcha. Il entendit le cri de son maître quelques temps après. Il se laissa aller contre les bras d'Orochimaru…

Il avait gagné cette partie…

**Fin !**

L'auteur (observant la fic) :

-Pas mal pour un truc sans scénar je trouve… J'ai réussi à mettre tout et n'importe quoi dans le désordre le plus improbable et ça m'a l'air… très nul… Je sais pas faire de lemons !

Kabuto (donnant un coup à l'auteur) :

-C'est moi qui devrait pleurer à chaque fois que tu testes un nouveau truc, c'est pour ma gueule !

L'auteur (se mettant à genoux) :

-Pardon Kabuto ! c'est ma faute ! Mais j'aime bien écrire des genres nouveaux et vu que je t'adore !

Kabuto (secouant l'auteur) :

-Tu sais combien y a de persos dans Naruto ? Alors explique moi pourquoi ! Pourquoi c'est toujours pour ma gueule !

L'auteur (serrant une peluche de petit chien) :

-Mais je t'aimeu Kabut-chan !

Kabuto (un auteur fou a pris un otage ! Un petit chien de 20cm en peluche) :

-Pas la peine de faire l'innocente ! Je sais ! En fait c'est Konoha qui t'as envoyé ! je le savais ! Ils veulent nous ridiculiser ! Je le savais !

L'auteur (La SPA est prié d'intervenir…)

-Mais non, t'es pas un peu parano ? moi c'est parce que lapin bleu sans patte avait l'air d'aimer…

Kabuto (Pardon, la SPP (la société protectrice des peluches) est prié d'intervenir)) :

-Lapin bleu sans patte ? Ok ! On a le nom de la coupable : Vengeance !

L'auteur (écoutons les réclamations de l'auteur fou !) :

-Rha ! tu peux pas faire ça ! Qui va m'envoyer des reviews après !

Kabuto (ses réclamations sont celle d'avoir les persos de Naruto… chef on fait quoi ? J'explose la centrale ?) :

Tu crois que tu vas vraiment avoir des reviews avec un truc aussi nul !

L'auteur (L'auteur fou mourut dans l'explosion de la centrale encore une fois les forces de l'ordre sont intervenu à temps !) :

-Reviews ?


End file.
